


Sweat

by buck_me_cap



Series: 30 Day Porn Prompt Challenge | Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Couch Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Hot Weather, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Sexy Couch Time, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_me_cap/pseuds/buck_me_cap
Summary: | Part One of the 30 Day Porn Prompt Challenge |In which Steve is horny and it's too hot outside for Bucky to even exist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Cuddles (naked) ✓  
> 2\. Kiss (naked)  
> 3\. First time  
> 4\. Masturbation  
> 5\. Blow job  
> 6\. Clothed getting off  
> 7\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
> 8\. Skype sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Dom/sub  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. In public place  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Morning lazy sex  
> 19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying new position  
> 24\. Shy  
> 25\. With toys  
> 26\. Boring sex  
> 27\. Rough, biting, scratch  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you
> 
> Okay, so this is definitely going to be something new for me as I've rarely ever written full on smut before (only once, actually) but it's definitely something I'm trying to improve at so I can start a full length fic. Hopefully writing porn every day for thirty days will help me with that. Some might be shorter, some longer, and none of them will be overly connected so they can all be read stand alone. If I miss a day I'll either try to complete two prompts the next day in one piece or do two seperate ones. Also, I hope theres no rule about accidentally having two in one, even if I do it singularly again later on, because that'll undoubtedly happen. Anyway, you've been warned: not much plot, just pure porn hopefully. 
> 
> The title is /so/ original, I know.
> 
> [Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own]

It was the kind of day that made Bucky want to crawl up and die, though not for the reason one might think — it was hot. Not just your average day where your wore shorts and a singlet and you sweated in the shade, but a day where it honest to God felt like _Satan's armpit_ , where even with the aircon on he still couldn't stop sweating. It didn't help that Steve was practically a portable heater and was curled up across his side, back pressed against his metal arm in an attempt to cool himself down. It wasn't that he didn't love cuddling with Steve — hell, it was probably one of his favourite past times — but the television could only do so much to distract him from how much he was overheating.

Sweat trailed down his forehead, followed by his nose and chin, eventually dripping down onto his chest and continuing on it’s path. Clothes were the last thing he cared about in this heat and they'd both rid themselves of the pesky material hours ago. In hindsight he should have known that they wouldn't be able to just try and relax under the breeze of both fans in the apartment and the air-conditioning system, all aimed at them, but it hadn't even crossed his mind. Until he felt the blonde shift against his side, draping his arm over Bucky’s chest and swinging his leg over his lap as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breath warm and humid and everything that Bucky _absolutely loathed in that moment_.

“Steve, that better be the fucking remote,” Bucky growled out, shifting slightly under the sudden weight and looking up at the ceiling with an expression that made it evident how exasperated he was. He couldn't even find it in himself to be pissed off or annoyed, not when he felt like his skin was melting off. Steve simply let out a low sort of hum and shifted again, a not so obvious attempt to move his obvious erection away from the brunette. It wasn't like he could really blame him — they were both naked and sweaty after all, but for the completely wrong reasons.

Bucky let out a huff and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sensation of the other man slow easing himself back down, hips not so subtly grinding against him in order to try and relieve the pressure. Normally he'd love this; his hands would come up to his waist and he'd pull him closer, sucking open mouthed bruises down his jaw and throat as he ground up against him, hands trailing across until —

“Steve!” he bit out, grabbing his wrist firmly with his metal hand, just inches away from where his own cock was starting to show interest. The blonde mumbled out a quiet apology under his breath, sparing one last kiss to his shoulder before starting to ease off him and back to his previous position. Silence spread between them, so thick that Bucky could barely even swallow, determined not to take notice of the heat starting to take place in the bottom of his stomach. A different kind of heat, one that wasn't particularly wanted but definitely not unpleasant. Bucky swallowed again, licked his lips. His eyes cracked open and he dared to peer downwards, cursing under his breath when his erection seemed to stare back at him, requesting attention.

“Bucky—“

“I hate you so much.”

He could practically feel Steve’s cheshire grin from where he was cuddled up against his side, knowing that his words were by no means venomous. Within a few seconds he had a lap full of fish again; their skin stuck together, air humid between them as their sweat continued to run. Two broad hands ran down his chest, brushing over his nipples gently before slipping lower, blunt nails scraping over his hip bones. He involuntarily canted them upwards, desperate for some sort of touch as the other man left a well-placed bite on the column of his throat.

“If you don't hurry up I’m going to push you off again,” Bucky threatened, though his voice was low and breathy, not exactly something that Steve could take seriously. He frowned at the chuckle it elicited, reaching down to squeeze his partner’s dick in a way that was borderline painful, causing his breath to hitch ever so slightly. It was time for the brunette to smirk himself, twisting to tilt his head up and capture his lip between his bottom teeth, tugging ever so gently. “I love it when you think that I’ll just sit back and take all your teasing,” he murmured out, rocking up against him with a small moan and throwing his head back, giving in to the pleasure.

Steve seemed to be too far gone to bother arguing or trying to take control of the situation, pupils blown wide and practically irradiating his eye colour as he ground down against him. There was no set pace, nor was it organised by any means, more frantic and random than anything as they moved against each other, hips rolling sporadically. The only noises the filled the apartment were the creaking of the old couch and of course the noises emanating from it, a symphony of moans, groans, curses and whines that showed just how desperate they were.

Maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was just the nature of the situation, but it was less than five minutes before they were both spilling over each other’s chests, pleasure coursing up their spine and all the way down to their toes as they collapsed onto each other on the couch. Steve started laughing quietly, drawing the brunette into a kiss that was more affectionate than sexual as they managed to cuddle up together again on the small piece of furniture, chests still heaving.

“You’re insatiable, you know that? If only your teammates knew what you were like behind closed doors,” Bucky joked lightly, eyes slipping shut as he buried his face into the blonde’s chest, ignoring the mix of sweat and cum other than wrinkling his nose a little.

“Says the one who full on grabbed my dick.”

“. . . shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was harder than expected.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Pun intended, cause I'm trash.


End file.
